I'm Not Sorry
by LastForEternity
Summary: They still love each other but they are too stubborn to admit it. Will they get back together? Let's find out! Seddie
1. Partners in Crime

_I'm Not Sorry_

Sam and Freddie, two people who couldn't be any more different from one another and yet, who couldn't be any similar.

An awkward feeling lingered in the air, as they were sitting on a table in the Groovy Smoothie, looking anywhere but into one another's face and were avoiding eye contact. They had nothing to say and yet, there was so much left unsaid.

Sam fiddled with the straw in her almost empty smoothie, pretending to find everything more interesting than the boy who was sitting opposite from her but secretly stealing some glances from the corner of her eyes.

Freddie scratched slowly his neck - over and over. He cleared his throat and turned his back finally completely to her, scared that she might could read his mind if she'd see his face.

"Okay," The loud slam of the smoothie-cup on the table, tored both of them out of their deep thoughts. They looked simultaneously up.

Carly flashed them a smile, before she sat down. "So what are we going to do on the weekend? I'd like to watch movies!" She told her friends and shook the smoothie lightly in her hand out of habit.

"Fine," Retorted Freddie with a shrug. His rough glances shifted over to the blonde girl, before they found their way back to the brunette girl. "But _no _horror movies."

Sam knew what he was up to; He was trying to take all the fun in everything. Because if she couldn't be with him, then she couldn't be happy.

"And _no _Galaxy Wars!" Sam gave back, but with much more force than him.

'Anything you do, I can do better', Freddie read the message, which was coming from her eyes. He was sure, it was a challenge.

Carly sighed. They were not coming to a decision - in any aspect.

She took a deep breathe and her glances jumped between her two best friends. "Well, then let's watch what I want.." She decided, before taking a sip from her smoothie.

And now both, the other girl and the boy shuddered at the thought of watching chick-flicks the whole weekend. They could already see themselves laying on the couch and bored to death.

Just then, Gibby walked in and for some reasons caught Sam's eyes. He was Freddie's and Sam's lifesaver at that time.

"Why don't we watch what Gibby wants?" Sam suggested, her eyes beaming at Carly. She could always blackmail Gibby into watching horror movies and score off Freddie.

Freddie nodded quickly in agreement, for once.

Carly gave her an odd look, turning around - just to see Gibby argumenting with a daisy he held in his hand.

She faced her friends again and frowned. "You really wanna see 'the little garden-gnome and his friends'?" Carly asked, not trusting her own ears.

Freddie and Sam exchanged looks, agreeing on working together for now with just one glance.

"Uh, yeah.." Freddie answered uneasily for both, shrugging lightly.

Sam sighed briefly, looking at Freddie, then back to Carly who had an leery expression on her face.

"You know, if we can't agree on something, let's just watch what the little dimwit wants to see, for once.." Sam lied smoothly, taking the rap for the poorly lying-skills of Freddie.

Freddie pointed at Carly, nodding. "Right."

Carly turned around to Gibby, allowing the boy and the girl to exchange some kind of smile.

"Alright.." Carly agreed, facing them again. "Let's get home," She waved them up, standing up herself, as well. "And take Ginny along." Carly grinned.


	2. Old Habits

_I'm Not Sorry_

Clueless Gibby thought he would get to choose the movie this time but Carly knew better. She could already see the fire in both of her friends eyes.

Both of them would stick to their gun's to the bitter end.

After half an hour of bickering and some harsh words, Carly and Gibby decided to take a seat on the couch and just watch Sam and Freddie instead of a movie.

Neither Sam nor Freddie would admit how much this bickering or those words would hurt them and gnaw on their hearts. They would just let it be and move on - like they always did..

Freddie then snatched the remote out of her hand, as she was yelling at him and fling remarks. "Hah! Game over, Puckett!" He told her bitterly. _Too_ bitterly. He couldn't bare to fight with her anymore. It broke his heart.

'Game over. Game over.' The words pierced in Sam's ears like the insults he threw on her earlier. It would always affect her - no matter how hard she'd deny it.

It was by a long shot _not_ over!

But before a sign of hurt could cross her face briefly, she shook it off with a loud sigh. "Okay; Let's compromise," She suggested.

Freddie crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes attentively. "Woe, you're actually able to use these kind of words in a sentence?" He regretted the fact that he said it immediately, but it was a habit.

Sam swallowed the ugly feeling that was filling her stomach. He found her dumb.. Again, she ignored it and sighed once more. "You wanna see Galaxy Wars," Sam began to explain.

Freddie nodded along, showing her that he was listening to her.

"While I wanna see a horror movie," She continued but was cut off by Gibby.

"Let's watch 'Dodo and his Friends'!" Gibby exclaimed, excitedly.

Sam formed a beak with her hand and shut it, motioning Gibby to keep quiet.

"So?" Freddie asked, turning his attention back to Sam.

"So, why don't we watch a horror movie, which includes Aliens and other dorky stuff?" Sam replied slowly.

Carly smiled. She liked the idea; also she liked the idea of Sam maturing.

Sam looked Freddie deep in the eyes, waiting for an answer. Secretly, she was praying so hard for him to agree to it. Otherwise he'd find her even stupider.

He was also locked in her eyes, not able to escape. Freddie was stuck. "Deal." He said traumatized.

Sam allowed herself to smile.

"Deal," She repeated.

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, BetterThanGold. Means a lot :) And also thanks to everyone who reads my story or decides to review this time! Sorry if it's not very exciting yet but it's going to be! **


	3. Another Bunch of Harsh Words

_I'm Not Sorry _

They had decided to watch the movie 'Invasion of the Bloody Aliens'. Actually, Sam and Freddie had chosen it - Gibby and Carly just put up with it.

Carly sat on the very edge of the couch and was hugging her knees tightly to her chest, as a cold shiver ran down her spine. It seemed to her as if the aliens were about to come out of the screen and kidnap her.

The blonde girl however just smiled at the sight of bloody, creepy aliens, who munched on human brain.

Gibby was hugging a pillow and sqeezed it harder and harder with every second, thinking that he was watching a documentation. His mum told him that aliens weren't for real, apparently she was lying about that.

And Freddie, who was also sitting on the edge of the couch was secretly watching Sam with a disturbed look on his face the whole time, from the corner of his eye.

The aliens on the screen began to make weird noises with some pieces of brain flesh in their hand-like paws.

Sam laughed out loud. "That is _hilarious_!" She said between chuckles, pointing directly at the TV.

Carly faced her best friend, finally daring to move ever since the movie started. Her expression was a mixture of shock, pure speechlessness and horrify. "How can you not weat your underpants at this?" She exclaimed, puzzled.

"Phew," Gibby spoke up. "I thought I was the only one.." He said and was relieved by the statement of Carly.

Freddie backed away from the chubby boy, giving him a disgusted look.

Sam shook her head. "Oh, c'mon. Stop being babies." She couldn't quite get why her friends would make such a big deal out of this.

For Sam they were just a couple of ugly idiots who had a bad taste when it came to meat.

"I saw way scarier things, that one time when I went bikini-shopping with my mum, trust me." Sam threw in to lighten up the situation.

But Freddie had to go the extra mile - like he did always recently. At least when it came to the one thing he loved the most but couldn't have.

"Carly," Freddie said, bending over to see her. "Puckett has no reason to be scared. I mean," He scratched his neck, smirking a bit. "They live off _brain _after all."

Carly couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that. This was uncalled for.

Sam on the other hand was confirmed now that Freddie found her dumb and she felt something like heartache all of a sudden, which made her inside feel heavy. This meant, she had nothing to lose.

"I'd feed them your needless body, which is only a waste of oxygen!" Sam spat back with glares that could kill you in the twinkling of an eye.

Ouch! This one went beyond under his skin. He never knew that words could hurt that badly..

Carly recognized the heartbroken look on Freddie's face and decided that it was time to step in. It was getting serious.

She cleared her throat and got up. "Guys," Carly said firmly and crossed her arms, blocking their view on the TV. "You really need to-"

But before she could finish her sentence, it knocked on the door.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the nice reviews :) They really keep me going! **


	4. Mr Palmer's Sculpture

_I'm Not Sorry_

There was a light knock on the door.

Carly averted her gaze from her bickering sidekicks and looked to the door. She wondered briefly who it could be. Spencer said he needed two more hours on the junkyard.

As she looked away from them, Sam carefully allowed herself to turn her head and face Freddie.

Apparently, he had the same idea and their glances met. And as they did, both looked quickly away - as if lightning strucked them.

Neither Sam nor Freddie wanted to show any sign of weakness, regret or desire.

Gibby, who had yet again no clue what was going on, decided to get up and open the door. He slowly twisted the dorknob and revealed who the person behind the door was.

There stood a green haired girl with purple contacts in front of the Shay's door. Her pants were cut off and her colorful shirt revealed a bit of her belly. Her big, dirty combat boots seemed worn out but her expression was a friendly one.

Gibby checked the girl out and felt a fuzzy feeling inside of him. He leaned back on the door frame, giving her a flirty smirk. He now knew what love at first sight meant, Gibby believed. "Heeello."

The girl however didn't seem so interested in the chubby boy at all. She took a step in and went passed him.

"Oh," Carly smiled politely at the girl. "Hey, Willow." She couldn't hide the puzzlement though.

Willow was a girl who also lived in the Bushwell Plaza and they would come across each other once in a while.

"Hello," Willow waved slightly, offering them all a brief smile, which dissapeared quickly and turned into a bewildered expression. "I uh, came to pick up the sculpture for my dad.." She explained, scratching her neck roughly and avoiding any kind of eye contact.

Carly finally saw daylight; Spencer was supposed to make a scuplture of a fantasy tree for Mr. Palmer, Willow's father.

"Right," Carly nodded. "My brother's not home but it's in his bedroom," She told her and unfolded her arms, while walking over to Willow. "It's pretty big though. Do you need help carrying it upstairs?" The brunette girl asked, somewhat apologetically.

Freddie watched the girl carefully. He would help her. After all, his mum didn't raise him not for nothing to a gentlemen. Besides, Freddie needed to get away from here. From the pain. From the longing. Get away from _her_.

It goes without saying that the blonde girl recognized the glances that the boy was giving the girl. She didn't like it one bit.

"Uh," Freddie slowly got up from the couch, leaving Sam as the only one on the couch. Her glances followed him.

Now he looked directly at Willow and her purple contacts made him smirk. It looked bizarre to him. "I can help you!" He shrugged - his tone hid a chuckle.

The other boy was still standing next to the door and just watched the scene, while narrowing his eyes. What was Freddie thinking? That he could just have all the girl without the Gibster meddling in? Not this time..

Willow scratched her forehead. "Sure, thanks." She agreed and let Freddie lead her into Spencer's bedroom.

Sam watched them sorrowful disappear, not able to do anything against the fact that her stomach tensed up and her throat began to burn. She grabbed the pillow next to her and pressed it hardly on her lap, digging her sharp nails into it.

He would always make her feel that way when he was with another girl. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't.

**A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for those awesome reviews. I'm very glad you like it :) You make my days! **


End file.
